


верность твоему сердцу

by lisaenemy



Category: UNIQ (Band)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28601685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisaenemy/pseuds/lisaenemy
Summary: Сынён не верит ‒ это не Ибо, это игра подсознания, это ночной кошмар, вот сейчас у Ибо вырастут огромные клыки, его лицо порвётся, его тело увеличится, и он сожрёт Сынёна полностью, не выплюнув после даже костей.Но Ибо не превращается в монстра, так и оставаясь персональным кошмаром Сынёна в своём собственном теле.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Wang Yi Bo
Kudos: 3





	1. i.

**Author's Note:**

> айм нот дранк нот йет (но вообще-то да)
> 
> пестни:
> 
> райс - влюбляться дважды  
> райс - твоё фото  
> райс - помню  
> райс, внемой - морозы  
> райс - верь мне

Сынён не знает, что сказать. Слова, обычно потоком льющиеся в любых ситуациях, застревают где-то в глотке и отказываются выходить. Он просто смотрит на Ибо на своём пороге и моргает гораздо чаще обычного. Потому что это выглядит как давящий на грудную клетку сон. Сынён не верит ‒ это не Ибо, это игра подсознания, это ночной кошмар, вот сейчас у Ибо вырастут огромные клыки, его лицо порвётся, его тело увеличится, и он сожрёт Сынёна полностью, не выплюнув после даже костей. 

Но Ибо не превращается в монстра, так и оставаясь персональным кошмаром Сынёна в своём собственном теле. Он сжимает ручку чемодана, он выглядит побитым щенком, он совсем не такой, каким Сынён его помнит. 

‒ Впустишь? ‒ Ибо звучит неуверенно, и это совершенно не вяжется с тем образом, который он так тщательно вокруг себя создавал. Он вновь кажется тем несуразным подростком, приехавшим в Корею. Сынёну почти физически больно на это смотреть.

‒ Почему ты здесь? ‒ слетает с языка прежде, чем Сынён успевает его прикусить, но в глазах Ибо не загорается ничего плохого: остаётся только прежняя ‒ всё такая же непривычная, хоть теперь непривычно всё, что касается Ибо, ‒ тоска.

‒ Я же обещал, ‒ он обещал, когда был пьян, когда звонил, слабо контролировав себя, когда путал китайский и корейский, спотыкался о собственные слова и не слушал людей, звучащих на фоне. Сынён не верил в эти обещания, не воспринимал их всерьёз, но вот что выходит ‒ Ибо помнит. 

И надежда, что Ибо помнит и всё остальное, загорается ярким огнём. Сынён пытается потушить его, повторяя голосом Сонджу, что Ибо давно не тот, кого они знали, он давно их забыл и начал жить другой жизнью, в которой прошлому нет места, но он горит, освещая все тёмные углы и не оставляя шанса мрачным мыслям снова поработить его разум. Ибо здесь ‒ значит он хочет быть здесь. Ибо здесь, и это всё, что имеет значение. 

‒ Проходи, ‒ Сынён не знает, что сказать, он просто отходит, просто пропускает Ибо внутрь своей квартиры, радуясь, что мамы нет дома. Он ещё не знает, как объяснить ей возвращение Ибо.

Внутренний Сонджу возмущается, захлёбывается в своих едких словах, кричит о том, что Ибо больше не тот, кем был раньше, но Сынён его не слушает. Потому что Ибо вот он, он здесь, наконец-то здесь, наконец-то настоящий, отпускает свой чемодан, раскидывает руки в разные стороны и обнимает так крепко, что сомнений просто не остаётся. Сынён прощает его в ту же секунду, когда руки Ибо смыкаются за его спиной. У него не остаётся сил, чтобы помнить, что он давал обещание самому себе больше никогда не вспоминать о том, как было тогда. Ибо здесь, Ибо наконец-то здесь, и это кажется самым значимым событием. Гораздо важнее всего остального. Сынён будто забывает всё остальное. 

‒ Я так по тебе скучал, ‒ трезвый Ибо звучит по-другому, в его тоне больше нет грусти, только бесконечная вина за то, что улетел, сбежал, оставил, делал вид, что всё это ничего не значило. Сынён не отвечает, всё ещё не находит в себе слов, только обнимает в ответ, кладёт руки на выступающие лопатки, вспоминает, а каково это вообще ‒ обнимать Ибо. 

Почему-то мысль о том, чтобы оставить Ибо в гостиной, даже не возникает ‒ Сынён знает, почему она так делает, но не озвучивает её даже про себя. Ибо остаётся в его комнате. Его чемодан выглядит чужеродным, с кучей скотча на ручках, потрёпанный и драный. Но вот всё остальное ‒ сменная футболка на компьютерном стуле рядом с шортами Сынёна, крем для рук на угловой полке, телефон в чехле с мультяшными мотоциклами ‒ выглядит так, будто всегда было здесь. Сынён ловит себя на мысли сфотографировать это и отправить Сонджу без какой-либо подписи, посмотреть на его реакцию, но не делает этого. Понимает, что вряд ли кто-нибудь разделит его реакцию. Все остальные сказали бы Ибо твёрдое «нет», как это когда-то сделал он сам. 

Но Сынён всегда был слаб, если дело касалось Ибо. А Ибо как будто бы специально постоянно мелькал перед глазами. И дело было даже не в том, что Сынён подписался на пакет китайских телеканалов, и не в том, что рекомендации в интернете работали по специальным алгоритмам. Просто Сынён ‒ весь об Ибо, даже спустя столько лет, даже спустя столько слухов. Он слушал, как Сонджу говорил забыть его (и правда пытался); он видел, как его мама поджимала губы, когда по телевизору слышалось его имя (и сразу переключал на что-то, где вероятность встретить кого-то из Китая минимальная); он сам чувствовал, что время идти вперёд, что на том месте, где раньше они стояли все вместе, остался только он и больше никто не придёт. 

Ибо почему-то приходит. Сынён пытается не думать, что тому не нравится поступать так, как от него ожидают остальные, потому что это было раньше. Всё, что он знает об Ибо, ‒ это раньше. И ему так страшно узнавать о том, что же у него сейчас. 

‒ Спасибо, ‒ Ибо садится на кровать, выглядит каким-то маленьким, почти что крошечным, Сынён почти проникается (почти, потому что внутренний Сонджу всё ещё жив), почти что обнимает его ещё раз. ‒ И, кстати, тебе идёт этот цвет волос. 


	2. ii.

Жить с Ибо ‒ неловко, непривычно, но память всё равно загорается мутными всполохами. Сынён вспоминает, как они жили раньше, как выглядел взлохмаченный Ибо по утрам (совсем как сейчас), как его голос понижался (совсем как сейчас), как его глаза выглядели совершенно осмысленными, но он всё равно ещё не проснулся (совсем как сейчас). 

‒ Ты тут надолго? ‒ Сынён боится, что для Ибо происходящее не имеет никакого значения. Возможно, он просто проспорил кому-то, проиграл (звучит странно, но вдруг Ибо нашёл кого-то, кому мог бы поддаться в хоть какой-нибудь игре), вот и прилетел, вот и ворвался в прошлое, снеся с петель железную дверь. 

‒ А ты хочешь, чтобы я уехал? ‒ Ибо щурится, Ибо усмехается, Ибо ведёт себя так, будто никого важнее Сынёна нет. 

Сынён не хочет, но признать это вслух ‒ слишком сложно. Он хочет быть самым важным, он хочет быть самым важным для Ибо. Но он знает, что это всего лишь наваждение, что Ибо вернётся обратно в Китай, где не надо задумываться над своими словами, где можно говорить то, что думаешь, где можно чувствовать себя свободнее. Сынён хочет быть свободой для Ибо, но знает, что может быть только клеткой. Иначе зачем он прилетел? 

‒ Ты тут надолго? ‒ упрямо спрашивает Сынён, уходя от ответных вопросов, потому что все его желания всегда были написаны на его лице, а вот желания Ибо ‒ нет. Ибо ‒ закрытая книга, написанная на языке, который Сынён так и не смог выучить. 

‒ Пока ты меня не выгонишь, ‒ смеётся Ибо, а затем извиняется. И эти извинения опадают тёплой листвой прямо в сердце Сынёна. Он простил, конечно, он простил, он никогда не умел злиться на Ибо, но эти мысли тоже не озвучивает ‒ так можно подумать, что для Ибо это тоже что-то значит. 

‒ Ты тут навсегда? ‒ Сынён улыбается по-дурацки, вкладывая в изгиб губ всё своё дурашество, но где-то внутри всё равно значит, что Ибо понимает, Ибо до сих пор понимает его, что бы ни случилось. 

‒ Я тут навсегда, ‒ объятия Ибо тёплые и крепкие, чувствуются давно потерянным домом, и Сынён не знает, как это объяснить Сонджу (с которым Ибо до сих пор не встретился, потому что боится) или маме (которая просто приняла, что Ибо теперь живёт с ними, но не перестала кидать вопросительные взгляды), или самому себе (рациональная сторона, редко высказывающаяся, всё ещё говорит ему быть взрослым и рассудительным). 

Верить хочется, особенно видя взгляды Ибо ‒ они мягкие и ласковые, будто он наконец-то увидел долгожданное солнце после сезона дождей. Мысль о том, что Сынён может быть для Ибо солнцем, умирает, даже не успев сформироваться. 

Но постепенно он расслабляется. Заново учится вторгаться в личное пространство Ибо, заново учится его обнимать, заново учится с ним шутить. Узнаёт его тоже заново ‒ и видит, что Ибо остался тем же ребёнком, которым он его помнил. У него те же страхи, те же реакции, те же улыбки. И нескольких лет, разбивших их, будто бы и не было. 

И это делает Сынёну только больнее. 

Спустя неделю Сынён чувствует себя так, как чувствовал себя до отъезда Ибо в Китай. Свободно. Комфортно. Так, как не чувствовал себя ни с кем до и ни с кем после. Но после каждой высокой точки наступает резкий спуск, и вагонетка, в которой сидит Сынён, резко мчит вниз, стоит ему заметить, как телефон Ибо загорается входящим вызовом, как на экране высвечивается смешная фотография Сяо Чжаня, и Сынён всеми силами пытается не напрягать память, чтобы не знать точно, как именно Сяо Чжань записан. 

Ибо выходит из душа, с его волос капает вода, а футболка Сынёна сидит на нём слишком правильно, по мнению самого Сынёна. Его реакция ‒ Сынён ловит всё ‒ спокойная и сдержанная, он смотрит на телефон, скользит взглядом по наверняка знакомой фотографии, по переплетениям иероглифов и нажимает на кнопку блокировки, не меняясь при этом в лице. Зато меняется Сынён ‒ удивление расползается быстро и стремительно, он не в силах его спрятать, потому что Сяо Чжань ‒ это ведь новое, настоящее и будущее, а сам Сынён ‒ давно изученное старое, давно забытое прошлое.

‒ Тот ресторанчик с самгёпсалем ещё работает? ‒ рука Ибо тянется к волосам Сынёна, и тот собирает все свои силы, чтобы не двинуться навстречу этому касанию. ‒ Я соскучился по корейской кухне. 

Сердце Сынёна ухает вниз. Он цепляется за воротник своей же футболки, тянет Ибо на себя, позволяет их грудным клеткам столкнуться. Обнимает так крепко, как не обнимал никого до, как не собирается обнимать никого после. Потому что Ибо ‒ это константа. Единственное, в чём Сынён был уверен, несмотря ни на что. И когда Ибо выбирает его, делает это так небрежно, будто ничего кроме и не существовало вовсе, Сынён не выдерживает. Утыкается носом в чужую шею и сдерживает слёзы. 

Он всегда был слишком слаб, когда дело касалось Ибо. Особенно, когда Ибо смотрел на него, а не в сторону. 


End file.
